


Simple Sweets

by mymastermine (littlelapin)



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelapin/pseuds/mymastermine
Summary: It’s Valentine’s day, and Mastermind is prepared this time–or is he?
Relationships: LP/MM, LPMM - Relationship, Lunatic Psyker/Mastermind, MM/LP, MMLP - Relationship, Mastermind/Lunatic Psyker





	Simple Sweets

Last Valentine’s day was a disaster.

Disaster may be exaggerating a tad, but it certainly had looked bad. This time last year, Mastermind had forgotten that it was even that day of all things. His AI partner, Apocalypse, just so happened to be the one to remind him. So, technically he hadn’t forgot—he had just been unprepared.

The scientist was staring off, recalling the memory, and cringed at the thought. No matter! With a triumphant smile, he clenched a fist in determination. This time would be different. This time he was more than prepared. Mastermind had long been in preparation of this day, practicing as much as he could. Though he had got Psyker to show him the ropes of baking, he still wasn’t all that confident in this area of cooking. Normally, his determination would have sank at that though but he had been practicing.

Of course with the unsolicited help from the tracer trio, he slowly came close to perfecting the taste. At first they had been a bother, but if they wanted to snoop and steal his cookies, at the very least then they were going to be his guinea pigs. It was the final time he would get to test this batch, so as per usual, he had invited them to the kitchen.

“Well, at least they’re edible now.” Time said, lazily leaning back in his chair. “Remember how they weren’t?”

Both Arc and Psych jumped from their chairs to shove a hand over Time’s mouth, hissing at him to be quiet as Mastermind just reentered the kitchen. The two sat down to avoid Mastermind’s questioning glances, staring off innocently.

The trio watched Mastermind’s hunched and stiff shoulders as he moved along in the kitchen, not a single word had passed his lips since he’d returned. The tracers began to worriedly mumble and exchange hushed words amongst themselves, but Mastermind could still hear them and he slammed a container down on the counter. “I—”

The three stared, bewildered at the sudden noise, waiting for Mastermind to finish speaking.

“I…” And his voice dropped to a hushed whisper. “Do you think… he’d even want them?”

Arc and Time exchanged a look with one another, a look that was clearly confused because where had the confident Mastermind gone that quickly?

“It doesn’t have to be perfect.”

Arc and Time, along with Mastermind this time, whirled to stare openly at Psych.

Said tracer gave a nervous sound and held his hands up, “W-well, they don’t hafta be, ya know!” 

“He’s right though.” Time came to the rescue, waving a hand, “It’s not like our science or nasods, it’s not some formula you have to get right.”

A surprised look washed over the scientist’s face as he regarded each of them quietly. He glanced sullenly back at the cookies, neatly wrapped in a semi-transparent bag, a beautiful lavender colored ribbon accented, tied, and held it closed. “I just thought… maybe it wasn’t enough or it’s too small a gift or—” His eyelids drooped before he shook his head, gently reaching for the cookies and holding them close to his chest. “No, you three are right, I’m sorry.” He lifted his head and smiled softly, his lips curling just slightly. “Thank you.”

Psych could only stare at the smiling Mastermind. When he came to realize how much he had been staring, he shook his head and whirled around, holding his head down.

“I’m off then.” The older scientist said just before stepping out of the kitchen, waving to the tracers.

Time took notice of Psych’s nervous appearance and simply rolled his eyes. He was about to say something when he noticed Arc had been quiet this entire time. He leaned forward, staring at the still silent arc tracer. “You’ve been quiet this whole time.”

He jolted upon hearing Time’s voice and then sighed, calming down. “Oh, no it’s just … he really loves him.” Arc warily turned his gaze towards the still nervous Psych, who upon catching his stare quickly looked the other way. Arc did the same.

Time went back to leaning in the chair, producing a cookie from a portal. A smug look crossing his face as he looked between the other two tracers, before he settled on a look of disinterest. “Yeah,” He munched on the sweet. “It’s easy to see.”

–

“Dinner by candle light, really Psyker? It’s so… corny.” The scientist took a moment to simply take in his surroundings, noting that the candle lights were also scented. Something very light, but also faint enough to be noticeable. He turned and saw the table was already set up as well.

At his comment, Psyker simply smiled. He knew better and he was used to Mastermind’s blatant annoyance as a cover up to hide behind his true feelings. All in all, that could only mean one thing: it was a success and Mastermind liked it. And if that wasn’t enough to go by, the smile was obvious in his voice as he refused to look at him for the moment. “Corny but,” And Psyker unlinked their arms, moving to smoothly pull out Mastermind’s chair for him. “You like it.” The brawler regarded Mastermind with a smile that he couldn’t help. Psyker bit down on the inside of his cheek to fight the growing smile as he watched Mastermind’s own smile gradually light up his face, but whirling his head the other way again to avoid meeting his gaze.

“… I do.” The embarrassed Mastermind said after sometime, finally sitting.

The dinner went off without a hitch. It was all Mastermind could want and then some, and though he was nervous and embarrassed because of the atmosphere and that Psyker alone could make him feel that way, his hands moved to fiddle. He couldn’t stop messing with the small package of cookies he pulled from his suit’s jacket pocket. Throughout the dinner, he would nervously run a hand along it, fidgeting with the ribbon.

Psyker stopped in the middle of what he was saying to regard Mastermind for a moment.

Mastermind took notice and hummed, “What is it?”

For a moment, the brawler said nothing, merely watching Mastermind for a few silent beats more. A small smile crossed his lips and he looked down, then up back at Mastermind. “Nothing, you just seem a bit…” His eyes traveled down once more before looking up, “distracted.”

“I’m not distracted.” Mastermind laughed it off, avoiding Psyker’s gaze after.

“Is that so,” Psyker asked, his voice low as he leaned over the table, reaching to caress some of Mastermind’s hair before cupping his cheek.

Mastermind, not having expected him to do that, jolted, bumping the table with his leg, the cookie package tumbling to the floor. “Oh—” His eyes drifted to the fallen gift and he immediately leaned down to reach for it. His breath caught in his chest when he felt Psyker’s hand on top of his suddenly, apparently having the same idea as him. Mastermind inhaled silently as Psyker’s hand remained. He fumbled for the gift before muttering, “I’ve got it.”

Psyker tried hard to keep the amusement and excitement from his voice as he asked, “What is it?” He sat up straight, watching a hunched over Mastermind still hiding somewhat awkwardly underneath the table.

“I-it’s nothing… It doesn’t even compare to this. You don’t have to—” Mastermind stopped short when he felt a hand caress his cheek again in a similar manner from before. “Psyker?” He mumbled quietly, refusing to look up when he realized Psyker got out of his seat to console him, feeling the heat finally creep on his cheeks and neck. Wordlessly, he steeled his nerves to at least hold the gift up to him.

And just as wordlessly, Psyker accepted the gift. Had Mastermind not been too nervous to watch, he would have saw excitement in Psyker’s eyes as they lit up, all too happy to just be holding the gift in his hands. He tugged on the ribbon with one hand, and placed it on the table, unfolding the wrapping. "Cookies?”

“I tried really hard, I kept practicing and baking and—I tried but I don’t know if they’re any good, you don’t have to eat them—”

“They’re good… thank you.”

Mastermind finally looked up, looking as if he were struggling to fight back tears, “… are they really?”

Psyker smiled tenderly, looking down at Mastermind. “They really are.” An idea came to him, his smile turning sly as he popped another cookie into his mouth, holding it between his teeth as he leaned down, while also tilting Mastermind’s chin up, “But wanna find out yourself?”

“P-Psyker!”

**Author's Note:**

> @ tumblr under mymastermine, as always


End file.
